Problem: Ashley did 30 more sit-ups than Daniel in the evening. Ashley did 52 sit-ups. How many sit-ups did Daniel do?
Explanation: Ashley did 52 sit-ups, and Daniel did 30 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $52 - 30$ sit-ups. She did $52 - 30 = 22$ sit-ups.